


Crazy Over You ~YamaTsukki~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Dom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Sub Tsukishima Kei, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: how the turn tables
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 44





	Crazy Over You ~YamaTsukki~ Smut

**Author's Note:**

> how the turn tables

Possessive (and dom) Yamaguchi :) (Light Bondage too oh wowie)

At the beginning of the month, Yamaguchi started sliding little gifts and letters into Tsukishima's locker. They started dating a few months beforehand and there was one thing that Yamaguchi established: He was super protective of their relationship. He was okay with his teammates talking to his boyfriend of course, but if anyone else did, he felt a pinch of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He thought that Tsukishima was too beautiful not to be shared, but at the same time he wanted him all to himself. With each passing day the sexual tension between them grew and grew, leaving Yamaguchi to wonder when they would do it. Another thing Yamaguchi noted that the beginning of their relationship was that his sex drive was way stronger than Tsukishima's. Every night he loved the thoughts of ruining Tsukishima's cold attitude and making his face a heat mess under him. At first he couldn't handle the lewd thoughts and ran to the bathroom whenever one crossed his mind. But now he's able to think about it casually at anytime and any place while keeping a straight face. Yamaguchi always kept an eye on Tsukishima, no matter where they were, and one day things turned out a different. He couldn't find his boyfriend at all after practice.

"You're always watching him. How did you lose track of him?" Suga asks his kouhai.

"I must've lost sight of him during clean up," Yamaguchi nervously laughed, but he knew damn well Tsukishima wouldn't run off like that. They've both noted that Yamaguchi is the more dominant one despite the demeanor that everyone knew their relationship by. Just before he started changing he stopped to think. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"But you still need to change." Suga worried.

"It's fine. I can lock up for tonight."

"Well then...I'll leave the keys here."

"Thank you," Suga puts them on Yamaguchi's bag before he head out of the clubroom leaving Yamaguchi alone. After a few minutes of waiting, he ran out of the room and back into the gym as he called for his boyfriend. "Tsukki! Where are you?"

"Storage closet." His boyfriend replies with a cold tone. Yamaguchi runs to the other doors and opens them as quickly as he could. He was surprised to see Tsukishima sitting against the wall with his hand in his pants. Tsukishima hid his face in his shoulder as his boyfriend closed the door and continued to walk towards him.

"It was hard to tell you were getting off in here by the way you talked back to me." Yamaguchi smirked as he knelt down to Tsukishima's eye level.

"I didn't talk back. I just told you where I was 'cuz you asked." He twitched as his boyfriend palmed his lower half.

"Do you really need it here or can you wait till home?" Yamaguchi's hand slowly moved into the other one's shorts.

"I can probably go for another round later..." Tsukishima moaned out.

"That's not what I asked." Yamaguchi pressed his thumb down on the tip, receiving a breathy moan.

"I really...really need it now..." Tsukishima mumbled.

"Hands or mouth?" Yamaguchi shifted his position a bit.

"M-mouth..." Tsukishima was a bit embarrassed from the question, but responded anyways. Yamaguchi got on his knees and pulled down Tsukishima's shorts. "Yama...." Tsukishima's let out a breathy moan as his boyfriend kissed the tent on his boxers. "Hurry up so we can go home."

"Patience, Kei." The use of his first name sent a cold shiver down the blond's spine. Yamaguchi pumped the length a few times before taking most of it in with his mouth.

"HA~" Tsukishima climaxed into the warm feeling, spilling inside Yamaguchi's mouth. Yamaguchi sat up as he wiped the minimal mess off of his cheek.

"So quick...I can't wait to ruin you~" Yamaguchi smirked as he quickly trapped Tsukishima to the wall. His left arm being the one to trap Tsukishima's side, the other one going under the other's shirt, teasing one of the covered nipples.

"Yama...Yamaguchi..."

"Need a quick rest, darling?"

"P-please...give me at least 30 seconds." Tsukishima panted out as he threw his glasses off to the side.

"No put them back on, I want you to see me wreck you~" Yamaguchi carefully picked up the specs and placed them on the red tinted face.

"Th-then can we go home?"

"Of course, it'll be easier there." Yamaguchi picks up the uniform blazer and lazily throws it over Tsukishima's shoulders.

(Woah Timeskip bruh)

"TA- TADASHI~" Tsukishima yelled as he spilled on the bedsheets.

"That was just from my fingers, imagine what would happen if I shoved my dick inside of you right now? I wanna hear you scream my name as your legs struggle to keep you up. I want to make you feel as good as possible. So last a few more rounds, please. Can you do that, Kei~"

"Tadashi~" Tsukishima moaned at the sinful words that fell off of his lips, almost crying at the lewd thoughts. "Y-yeah, anything for you."

"Good boy." Yamaguchi sat up on his knees as he slowly pushed himself inside of his boyfriend. Whispering sweet nothings on the back of Tsukishima's neck as he cried out from the overstimulation. Yamaguchi quickly pulled out before he flipped Tsukishima onto his back before pushing himself in again. They both let out loud moans of their own, Tsukishima's louder and higher than Yamaguchi's lower and more quiet one. They both took a moment to adjust, their breathing slowing down before Tsukishima wrapped his hands around the back of Yamaguchi's neck.

"Move, as much as you want, use me how ever you like~" Tsukishima called out again with a sweet but erotic expression painted on his face.

"You're being very generous today, Tsukki."

"It's because I miss you so much. I miss doing this with you. I love you, Tadashi. Now ruin me," Tsukishima shamelessly whispered into the green haired boy's ear with a smirk on his face. That smirk quickly switched out with an open mouth and a loud moan as Yamaguchi roughly pounded into him. Tsukishima was so over the edge that he couldn't find the mental space to find words. The foggy pleasure also spreading to Yamaguchi as he pulled the pale leg over his shoulder for deeper access. "W-want~ Want more~" He managed to form a simple request.

"Not enough?"

"N-no, I r-reaallllyy like it when you cl-hah~ claw down my back. I love it when you leave marks. I love showing everyone that I'm yours~" Yamaguchi obeyed, moving his hands from Tsukishima's lower back all the way up to the shoulder blades. The tinge of pain turned into heated pleasure as Yamaguchi continued to leave scratch marks in random places of the creamy vanilla like canvas. He started to bite down and kiss new red marks everywhere on Tsukishima's chest, collarbone, and neck. Painting the canvas into a beautiful work of art. "That's good~ That's really good, Tadashi~ Keep- mhn hA~" Tsukishima came without warning as Yamaguchi harshly bit down on the older one's neck, digging his nails deeper and harder onto the now red and pink back. The dominant one also reaching his climax after a few thrusts. Yamaguchi pulled himself out and off of Tsukishima, having a better look at the finished masterpiece. Tsukishima's face and upper torso to his neck were all red. His expression asking for more, but also begging for a break. His legs still trembling with a puddle of cum on his thighs and stomach. His hands desperately still attached to the white sheets below him. Yamaguchi smirked at the sight as he lowered himself near Tsukishima's ear.

"I'm so glad you're mine~"


End file.
